


[Art] Thin As a Slip of Paper

by Saniadon, WTF Kylo and Hux 2021 (Our_Own_Star_Wars)



Series: WTF Kylo and Hux 2021: Визуал высокого рейтинга [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Aftermath - Chuck Wendig
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Don't copy to another site, Fanart, Gen, Guro, Minor Character Death, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:40:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29719416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saniadon/pseuds/Saniadon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Our_Own_Star_Wars/pseuds/WTF%20Kylo%20and%20Hux%202021
Summary: Be careful, see tags!Осторожно, смотрите теги!Тонкий, как лист бумаги.Армитаж учится у своего отряда.Armitage learns from his squad.
Series: WTF Kylo and Hux 2021: Визуал высокого рейтинга [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2184375
Comments: 16
Kudos: 47
Collections: Level 4 Quest 2: Визуал от М до E 2021, Визуал (от M до E) команды Кайло и Хакса, Работы команды Кайло и Хакса на ЗФБ 2021





	[Art] Thin As a Slip of Paper

[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/f3/bc/bpW2tDWx_o.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/aldonsanp?s=09).


End file.
